1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of support beams for supporting elongated panels from a fixed building structure, such as a wall or ceiling.
2. Prior Art
Two general approaches have been taken to the support of elongated panels from support beams secured to walls or ceilings. In the first approach, various connecters have been used to connect the panels to the support beams. In a second approach, attempts have been made to eliminate the need for the connecter by so shaping portions of the beam that the panels may be supported directly from parts of the beam without intervening additional parts.
One example of the first approach to panel support in which a specially designed connecter is used to connect the panels to the beams is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,033. Such additional attachment parts add to the cost of the installation, both in the cost of the part itself and in the labor of installation.
Efforts have been made to provide attachment directly between the panels and the beam, but these generally have not proved satisfactory since the anticipated cost savings over the first type of approach mentioned above are not entirely appreciated, due to the complexity of the manufacture of the shapes for the beams which, if too greatly simplified, often results in a beam and panel arrangement in which the connection between the two is insufficient or weakens the beam itself. That is to say, that the problem is to design a beam which is both simple and economical to manufacture but in which sufficient strength is provided, both in the beam structure itself and the portions thereof that connect with the panels to support the panels securely against displacement in use.